Perseus: Son of Time
by Kilo1999
Summary: Percy was on the run when Hestia found him. Some Primordial beings, but very little. there may be some Hunt action, but i haven't decided. I do not own the Percy Jackson series quite obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story I have ever written so critique and suggestions are much appreciated. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I suck at writing too much to be Rick Riordan, so I obviously don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

Who Are You?

_Perseus' POV_

I was running as fast as I could. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get away. They always managed to find me again! I dodged in and out of trees. Everything was a blur because of my head injury from a previous encounter. I could feel my heart, banging in my chest, warning me that I needed to rest. After another quarter-mile, I finally had to stop. I immediately started looking for a place to hide. After I found a nice looking tree, I climbed it and hid on a high branch.

Let me take this moment to explain what is going on. When I was born, I was immediately put in Foster Care. My parents never even considered keeping me. Every month after I turned six, I would manage to destroy the Foster home. I was always in some kind of trouble. Finally, one week after my tenth birthday, I ditched the system and ran away

Life was hard on my own. Put it was better than seeing the horror on peoples faces when I went on a rampage and destroyed their house while running from what people told me were 'hallucinations'.

After three years on the move, I finally was starting to get too exhausted and injured for me to continue. You see, this strange 'hallucinations,' never really left. The problem is, they aren't hallucinations. I tried to ignore one and I let it get up to me, and then it attacked me.

The creature was about the size of a Newfoundland. It was black, with streaks of red, and had favor sharp teeth and claws. The beast's paws were huge. They were so big; they were a little disproportional to the rest of its body. The real scary part about the houndish figure was the eyes. They were red, blood red, but the looked like they were on fire. The eyes were on fire though. They were blazing with hatred and anger.

When the giant creature attacked me, and actually drew blood, I knew there was more to this world than what normal people noticed. For the next three years, I ran. Anyways, back to the present.

As I was sitting in the tree, I could here the beast stalking its way towards me. I looked down, only to meet the beasts horrible, red eyes. They eyes stunned me for a second, and sent a shiver down my back.

That's when I realized my mistake. While I was stunned, the beast took action. I leaped at me and caught my foot in its giant mouth and yanked me out of the tree. I screamed in pain as I was ripped from the tree. I hit the ground with a loud thud. My vision started to get blotchy, and my ears were ringing. I new I was loosing consciousness. That's when a horrible fact struck me. I was going to die.

_Hestia's POV_

I just flashed out of Olympus during a council meeting because the arguing was just too much for me. All I wanted was peace, but with so many stubborn and powerful gods in one room, it rarely happened.

So, instead of listening to them bicker like little girls, I decided to take a walk in a nice peaceful forest. I decided to do it California, and go meet my good friend and fellow goddess, Lupa, Mother of Rome.

As I was walking through the woods I saw a pack of hellhounds bounding through the forest. A little fire scared them away and killed all but one.

As I was smiling deviously to myself for scaring the hellhounds away, I heard a loud scream followed by a bang. I just assumed someone had tripped and fallen, or hit their head a branch, but that's when things got weird. My walking started to feel restricted. I was using just as much energy as before, but I was moving slower. I could feel everything around me slow down. It was if time itself had changed its flow.

That's when I decided the scream and banging sound was much more than a trip. Slowly I connected the dots. Hellhounds, screams, and strange things affecting the elements, it all led to one thing. A demigod was in trouble.

_Perseus' POV_

This was the first time I ever realized there was no way to escape. Every other time I had been in a situation like this, there was at least some way to escape. Most times there were at least chances. But not this time. The hound looked at me and I let all of my anger out. All of my emotions from people being scared of me to anger of my parents never being there for me, all let out in one gut-wrenching scream.

As the hound jumped at me, the strangest thing happened. It stopped in mid-air. It just stopped moving. Everything around me stopped moving. It was as if time had frozen. That's when I realized that I wasn't frozen. I took advantage of the situation, and ran. I ran as fast as I could, that is until I saw a little eight-year-old girl who looked like she was moving through Jell-O.

After examining her for about thirty seconds, everything started to move at its regular speed. The girl was started moving at a normal pace. Right when I was about to ask the little girl where her parents were, she screamed at me to duck. Me, being the strange boy I was, listened. And as I fell to the ground, the hound leaped over me. I was about to tell the girl to run, when something just as strange as the frozen objects happened. The little girl shot fire out of her hands. quickly killing the hound and leaving golden dust in its place.

_Hestia's POV _

While I was still trying to figure out what was going on, and how to move at a normal speed, a young boy, about thirteen or fourteen came running up from behind me. The boy has scars and scratches and bruises all over his body. His clothes look as if they had gone threw a shredder. He also reeked and appeared as if he hadn't taken a bath in years. His hair was raven black and all messed up. While all of these things stood out, they weren't what stood out to me most. It was the fact that he was moving at a normal pace. He looked like he was running from something.

After he had been examining me for what felt like hours, but was most likely less than a minute, time sped up and I could move at a normal pace. He looked like he was going to say something, when I noticed a hellhound sneaking up behind, about to pounce. I screamed for him to duck. I was suppressed when he actually did duck, but he did and in the nick-of-time too. Right when he hit the deck, the hellhound flew over his head. I immediately blasted it with fire, turning it to golden dust.

I ran over to check on the boy and see if he was all right. He was staring at me with wide eyes as I walked up to him. That was when I noticed his eyes. They were the strangest, most fascinating eyes I had ever seen. They were gold, like Apollo gold, so super bright, with a black pupil. But there was a ring of what looked like liquid Greek fire around his pupil. They were startling, yet full of gratitude and very pretty at the same time.

I knew he was a demigod, but I couldn't tell who his godly parent was. I didn't know any god or goddesses that had golden eyes. It sort of reminds me of my... No, that's not possible.

_Perseus' POV_

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the past events. Time had stopped, a little eight-year-old shot fire, and then a hound turned into golden dust. I guess the dust made a little sense because it was burned, by why golden?

I was very confused to say the least. I just stared at the girl for a couple minutes while she stared back. She had a worried look on her face that turned to stunned look after she returned my stare, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were comforting. They warmed me, and me feel like i had found a home. After a couple minutes of comfortable yet strange silence I decided it was time to break it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, but how in the world did you shoot fire out of your hand?"

"That's not important. But what's your name little boy?" The girl replied

"Little? I'm not little! You are smaller than me! But my name is Perseus" I exclaimed back to her. Why would she call me little?

"Nice name, but I am going to fix the age problem now," she declared

I thought the previous events were strange. But this, this was over the top. Right in front of me, she aged 20 years. She looked to be almost thirty years old now.

"Wha...how... That's impossible! How did you do that?" I yelled in question to her.

"Percy, if I may call you that, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Of course, but what does that I have to do with my question?" I asked her with frustration evident in my voice.

"Those gods are real, and are alive still today. That monster that was chasing you, that was a hellhound. You are a son of a Greek God or Goddess. And as to whom I am. I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

I immediately dropped into a bow. I didn't know much about the gods, but I did know that had huge egos and would kill you for not feeding their egos. But at the same time as feeling fear, I felt relieved. Relieved that I wasn't the only one who saw all of those strange monsters stalking around

"Oh no," she said, "no need to bow. I'm not that important in the rank of gods. I'm not even an Olympian. But I am surprised that you excepted the fact of gods being real though." She stated amused look on her face.

"I'm more relieved than fearful or doubtful. I thought I was the only person who saw the monsters. Do you know who my parents are?"

"Which parent are you missing Percy?" She inquired.

"Both." I replied, with a hint of anger and pain in my voice. She seemed to have noticed and asked me a follow up question.

"I'm sorry Percy, that's horrible. Did one die before you were born?"

"They were both gone when I was born. I grew up in Foster Care but ran away three years ago." I told her. I don't know why I trusted her so much. It was most likely because she could see all of the monsters like I could.

"I'm so sorry! Come her, let me give you a hug." Usually I got angry whence someone would throw me a pity party, but it looked like she really meant it. Her eyes shown with anger when I told her I never knew them. Her tone even sounded sincere. This was the first time I ever felt like someone meant his or her apology.

But true to her word she bent down and gave me a big hug. I cringed when she squeezed me in her tight embrace. She noticed immediately and had a panicked look.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked aloud, "Oh of course you aren't ok! Look at all of this bruises and cuts! I need to get you healed!" She piped with worry in her voice.

"This may be a little warm, but it won't hurt," she warned me before lighting her hands on fire and coming towards me. I backed up right away and looked at her with horror.

"Don't worry, I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the sky, but I couldn't see the sky so I didn't know if there were any clouds or not. "If someone swears on the Styx, they will die if they break the oath." She said in a reassuring tone.

I finally relented, and let her place her hands on me. Warmth flooded my body. It felt like I was sitting by a nice warm fire, with a blanket wrapped around me. It was so comforting, that I thought I was going to fall asleep. And that's what I did. As I stood there with Hestia healing me, I fell asleep.

_Hestia's POV_

I felt bad for Percy. He was so adorable, but he looked like he had gone threw a war. I still had no idea who has godly parent was, but I did notice something strange about his blood the closer I got. It wasn't exactly red. It wasn't golden ichor, god's blood, it wasn't red mortal blood, but it was a looked like a mix of red gold and silver. I didn't understand how I didn't notice before, but I don't think this little boy is just a demigod.

**A/N: thanks for reading, and please leave some healthy critique and ideas in the comments. I'm open to ideas. I will start a pole on whom he should 'meet up with' in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the follow and favorites guys! Some reviews would be great too though. Anyways, I am going to try and update at least once a weak. I may not achieve this goal, but I am going to try. Don't forget to vote on the pole. Thanks!**

Is He a Demigod?

_Hestia's POV_

I couldn't get some of the scars are Percy's chest to heal, so I flashed us to Apollo's temple. I don't understand how Percy is still asleep. Anyways, right before I could knock on the door to Apollo's temple, the door swung open reviling the god of the sun, music, poetry, archery, and healing himself, Apollo.

Apollo's temple was bright. I mean extremely bright. You would have no doubt in your mind that Apollo was the sun god after you saw his palace. The archways into the palace were about thirty feet and were solid gold. Everything in his palace was solid gold.

"So," Apollo started, "what do you need Auntie?"

"This demigod, or at least I thought he was a demigod, was very injured when I found him and I couldn't heal all of the scars. I was wondering if you could heal him up for me?" I responded.

"Sure Aunt Hestia, anything for you!" He said with a bright smile, his teeth shining like the sun.

As we walked through the palace with Percy still in my arms, I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of golden statues Apollo had of himself. In-between every pillar, there were at least two statues of Apollo. He was so big headed sometimes.

As we were walking Apollo asked me a question. "What do you mean 'thought he was a demigod'?"

"Well his blood isn't red. It is a silverish, goldish red. I have never seen anyone with blood like it before. He doesn't have a powerful enough aura to be a god. At least not yet."

"Maybe we should ask Athena after we finish fixing up this little kiddo, ehh?" He said while ruffling Percy's hair.

When we reached the infirmary in the left wing of Apollo's palace, I laid him down on one of the beds and let Apollo work his magic. While he worked on Percy, I decided I would contact Athena so she could start on her research. I gave Apollo my thanks and flashed out.

_Athena's POV_

I was sitting in my reading 'nook', which was more like a giant bedroom with a chair and a fire place and perfect reading lights. The walls were a light gray color with a giant red owl shaped beanie bag in the middle with a fireplace that reached to the ceiling. My aunt's flames, thus making it give off a comforting aura, fueled it. I often came here to calm down.

I was reading my favorite book, the Dictionary, when my favorite Aunt flashed into the room.

"Greetings Aunt Hestia. How may I be of assistance?"

"I found a young boy, about thirteen, today in the woods. I rescued him from a hellhound and trying to heal him from all of his wounds from the past three years of his life. But while I was healing him, i noticed that he had a strange color of blood. It wasn't mortal blood."

"Well, was it golden ichor?" I asked, wondering why this was bothering her.

"That is where this gets interesting. , because his blood wasn't ichor either. It looked like somebody took golden ichor, mortal blood, and silver blood and mixed it together and put it in his bloodstream. I have never seen someone with the same color blood as his."

I racked my brain trying to think of what it could be. I had never see any blood besides golden ichor and mortal blood. "Where is the boy?" I questioned her.

"He is healing in Apollo's temple. My healing powers were not able to get rid of some of the deeper scars he had on his arms and chest."

"I am going to go look at him and check out the blood and then go do research on it." I told her.

She looked back at me with a thankful smile and told me thank you. Together we flashed to my brother's freakishly bright palace.

_Percy's POV_

I woke up having absolutely no idea where I was. The first thing that flashed through my mind was **'**_wow it is really bright in here'_. But in all realities, it was. It looked like I was staring into a golden wall made of parts of the sun.

That's when I noticed three people standing around me. There were two females, one whom I recognized as Hestia, and a male. I groggily sat up and looked at them. Then one on of the girls addressed me. She had honey blonde hair, intense gray eyes that looked like they were examining me for weaknesses, a sturdy, yet petite figure, and looked about five foot eight or so.

"Hello there Perseus, I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, arts, and crafts. Normally I would have you bow, but seeing that you are injured in a bed I will not make you." She said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Thank you m'lady. What do I owe the honor of you visiting me?" I respectfully asked her.

"Well, you see, Hestia was worried about the color of your blood. And she came to me, the goddess of wisdom, to see if I knew what it meant or anyone else who had the same color blood. Have you noticed your strange color blood before?" She questioned

"I had noticed it, but I passed it of as a hallucination for most of my life. That is, until I found at for sure that they were not hallucinations. I never really thought about it after that because I was too busy running and hiding."

"Hallucinations? What kind of hallucinations?"

"When I was a kid, people told me I was hallucinating all of the monsters and swords and other things like that. But one day I tried to stand against one and let it hit me since it was only a hallucination. I found out that day that they are definitely not hallucinations. Do you think you could figure out who my parents were?" I told her. I really hoped she could figure out what I was and how my parents were.

"Well, based on your beautifully colored eyes, and what I heard from Hestia about the time slow down, I would guess Kronos, but that is impossible. He is scattered into trillions of particles of dust in the deepest pits of Tartarus. So in other words, I do not know who your parent is. But I may find out after I figure out what race you are. I think you may be the first of your kind." She told me. Her face was deadly serious when she mentioned Kronos, Titan of time.

"Thank you Lady Athena. May I ask who you are?" Addressing the handsome looking blonde who was wearing a lab coat and was watching the conversation from a chair behind a desk.

"I am Apollo, god of the sun, music, healing, archery, prophecies, and poetry. And to answer your next question, you are in my temple. Aunt Hestia brought you here because her healing powers weren't as awesome as mine." He said with a proud smile on his face, spreading from cheek to cheek.

"It is such an honor to be in the presence of you three. How can I repay you guys for helping me out so much? Especially you, Hestia, you saved my life." I honestly couldn't believe there were two Olympians and the eldest goddess right i front of me, all of them here for me. I could never even get one of the Foster Care parents to actually help me.

"Don't worry little man," Apollo started, "consider this a favor. No need to do anything. Just think of it as an early birthday present." I nodded my head in gratitude towards Apollo.

"I don't want anything either. I love learning something new, and figuring out who your parents are based on your irregular blood sounds like fun." Athena agreed.

Before I could state my thanks to the two Olympians, Hestia started to speak.

"There is one thing you could do for me though. I think I will need to do something first before I ask you for it though." She told me.

"Thank you Apollo and Athena for everything, and whatever you need Hestia. I'll do whatever. My life owes a major debt to you." I said to the divinities.

"I need to speak to the Council before I do anything." Hestia mumbled to herself. Then speaking louder said, "Athena, tell your father to call a meeting." I was a bit confused at what was going on.

"Percy, come with me. We are going to the council room. You need to close your eyes before we leave so you don't burn up and die, ok?" Hestia said to me. I went over to her and she grabbed my hand. Then I closed my eyes and the room filled with light, even with my eyes close I could feel and see the blinding light.

_Hestia's POV_

When we arrived at the throne room, I had Percy wait outside the closed doors that opened into the throne room. After about five minutes all of the Olympians had appeared. The thrones were arranged in a semi-circle shape with Zeus and Hera at the middle of the curve. There were five Olympians on each side of the royalty of Olympus. The thrones resembled what each of the god's domains were. Zeus' looked like a thundercloud and had lightning rolling off the clouds. Poseidon's thrown was a giant beach chair with rolling waves on the hand rest. One thing that would strike most people as weird was what the Olympians were wearing. Zeus was wearing a pin strip suit, Artemis wore a silver jacket with silver jeans and a tiara, and Poseidon wore a Hawaiian looking shirt and Bermuda shorts. All of the Olympians were dressed just like mortals of the time.

"Sister," Zeus proclaimed loudly, "what have you summoned us all her today for? I assume it is of upmost importance."

"Yes it is, little brother." I said with a smirk on my face. A lot of the gods snickered at the comment. Zeus hated when people pointed out he was the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea.

"Yes, yes, yes, we all know you are older. Now get on with the point of the meeting." Zeus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ah yes, the meeting. Well yesterday, I found a young boy after I left the council meeting due to all of the fighting. You are probably thinking 'what is so important about this boy?' Well to answer your question, it is the fact that he is not a demigod, but he is not mortal." This drew a gasp out of the council. But i continued. "The thing is, he isn't a god either. His blood is a mix of golden ichor, mortal blood, and some silvery color blood. Athena is already on the job of figuring out what it is. But that is not what I brought you all here today to talk about." I said, trying to be mysterious.

"Well then, why have you come? What could more important than this boy, he could be a threat?" Zeus yelled in annoyance at my dragging on.

"My first question is, did anyone of you participate in the making of this boy?" I questioned the gods. All I got was a bunch of shaking heads. No one seemed to have known about Percy.

"My second point is that when I found him, I saved him from a hellhound. After I saved him we talked for a while about his past, and I learned that he has grown up his whole life not knowing either of his parents. And now that I know none of you are his parents, I have nothing in my way."

Athena looked at me in shock, her eyes wide in shock. She obviously had not been expecting my next move.

"Well, what is the point of telling is this?" Zeus questioned.

"I want to ask Perseus to be my son."

_Third person's POV_

Right when she said that, there was a loud bang, followed by a small tremor and then a bright light, causing all of the gods and goddesses to close their eyes. After the light went away and everyone had opened their eyes, they immediately looked to Poseidon. But then they noticed a letter, fluttering down from the ceiling as if the tremor had caused it to fall.

**A/N: Well read and review. I really need some reviews. Have no idea what you guys want to see from this story. Check out the pole too. Also, if there is a good writer out there who would like to proof read the chapters, because it has been made known to me that I miss things sometimes, I would appreciate it. Also, tell me if you think the story is moving too fast or doesn't make since. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to give a big shout out to ****vPxForerunner x****. Forerunner is a very good writer, with one of my favorite stories, and has been attempting to help me with my terrible writing skills. I also want to thank Pluto's Daughter 11, grassy007, 0Anonymo0, Kerlab, and rmitz53 for the helpful reviews! Don't forget about the pole. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich; therefore I do not own the Percy Jackson characters.**

The Letter and Close Encounters

_Thalia's POV_

I was just sick of it. All day long, seven days a week, she kept at it. I had no idea how my mother had not run out of money yet. Everyday she would get drunk and do horrible things. She would throw tings, she would sleep around, and worst of all, she would hurt me. You heard me right, she would hit me with her beer bottles, or she would injure herself with the bottles.

But after today, I was done. I had had enough. She had gone into one of her worst drunk fits ever. She had tried to scratch herself with the broken beer bottles, and when I tried to stop her, she just started scratching me. I had about six scratches, none of them permanent, on my arms. But this had pushed me over the line.

'I am going to run away' I told myself. 'You cant keep living like this, it isn't safe. Remember your brother, she did it, she killed him.' that thought pushed me over the line. I was going to do it. I had to run away.

_Third Person POV_

For a fabulous thirty seconds, the council sat in shock at the rush of power. It was a rush of pure, raw, ancient power. Some thing that none of the gods had ever experienced before. After thirty seconds, the council erupted in discussion of the power rush.

Hestia and Poseidon were the only people to remain calm. Hestia reached out and grabbed letter and looked the outside. The letter was gold, with black, fancy writing on the outside. The writing was in Ancient Greek, but translated to: 'To the Guardian of Perseus.' Hestia started to open the letter.

She didn't notice that the rest of the divinities had stopped talking and were closely watching her every move. As the letter was pulled out of the envelope, it shone with light. The letter itself was gold and had the same detailed, elegant writing on the inside as it had on the envenlope.

_Hestia's POV_

When I saw the beautifully written letter, I gasped. It was the most beautiful writing I had ever seen. While I was gaping at the writing, Zeus started talking, "Well, what does it say?"

I cleared my throat and started to read.

_Dear Olympians,_

_ It has come to my attention that you have found a young boy name Perseus. It has also come to my attention that Hestia, wants to adopt the boy and treat him as her son. Before I address these issues, let me start with who Perseus is, and how he came to be._

_ Percy was born on earth, to a regular mortal mother. His mother's name was Sally Jackson. Sally died during the child's birth, and was never able to hold her beautiful baby boy. His fathers was unable to associate with the boy, as stated in the Ancient Laws. But his father, being the powerful being he was, did some things to help the boy before he let him go. _

_ Let us start with his parents. As I said previously, his mother was a mortal. His father, on the other hand, was anything but mortal. His father was none other than me, Chronos, primordial of time. _

Everyone in the room sat there with their mouths agape, in shock of this revelation. That was, accept Zeus.

"HE MUST BE KILLED! THIS BOY IS A THREAT! HE WILL TRY AND OVERTHROW US, AND BRING THE PRIMORDIALS BACK INTO POWER!" Zeus exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up and listen to the rest of the letter! And you will not put a hand on my soon to be son!" I told him with more anger in my voice than I had ever had before. After that he shut up, so I continued reading.

_Yes, this will be a shock for you puny little gods, but Zeus, if so much as touch a hair on his head, I will personally come down there and make you fade. _

All of the gods started laughing at the remark while Zeus sat there, suddenly very interested in his shoelaces. After everyone quieted down, i continued reading.

_ Anyways, back to the point. After he was born, I toke him to Thetis and convinced her to bless my son so that he could control water. That is where he gets the sea green ring around his pupil. _

_ Another thing you may have noticed was his blood. His golden blood comes from being blessed by Thetis, the mortal blood comes from his birth mother, and the silver blood comes from me. Chaos and I have been gone round and round about how he will be affected by the Ancient Laws. We finally figured it out. Once I claim Perseus, he will become a fully immortal god with domains and everything. There is a catalyst though. He won't be affected by the Ancient Laws until after his first death. After he dies the first time, he will come back just like any other god would, but he will be the primordial heir to my domain. When he becomes my rightful heir, he will be affected by the Ancient Laws, and will not be able to intervene with mortal affairs._

_ I will now address his powers and capabilities as a regular god. He will be strong enough to hold his own with the so-called 'big three' once he reaches the mortal age of 25. When he turns 25, he will unlock the full extent of his powers and control over his powers. Until then, he will be able to control time well enough to slow down an Olympian or Titan, as Hestia already knows, and will be able to freeze just about anything else in time. He will also be able to control water to the extent of a son of Poseidon. Oh and Poseidon, if you don't mind, would you show him how to use his waterpowers? I don't actually know how to do it. And his final power will be control over fire. This will be granted by Hestia when she adopts Percy._

_ To conclude my letter, I end with this: I, Chronos, primordial of time, give Hestia full rights to adopt my son, with Perseus' cooperation. _

_Yours truly,_

_Chronos_

_Percy's POV_

I was starting to wonder if the gods had forgotten about me. I have been waiting outside of the throne room for over an hour. After about ten minutes I felt a power push and a small tremor. It wasn't the tremor that bothered me, but the familiarity of aura of power that brought it. It reminded me something that I couldn't quite put my tongue on.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, I started look around. There were so many palaces and huge buildings, that I felt like i was in an ancient version of New York. All of the palaces to the gods were bigger then the American Congress building. As I walked by Artemis' temple, I couldn't help but noticed how different it was from her brothers. While her brother's was a blinding gold, Artemis' looked like the moon had been destroyed, re-formed into an exact replica of her palace in Ephesus, but fifteen times larger. It had hundreds of ninety-foot columns that were aligned in the shape of a rectangle. The roof was lined with carvings of different things that Artemis had done. I didn't dare go in the palace, but I could see a giant statue of Artemis inside the palace 'walls' if you could call the columns walls.

After a good twenty minutes off exploring, I made my way back to the outer door of the throne room. After about ten more minutes, the giant doors opened up, and Hestia came over to me.

"Percy, will you please come in now? I'm sorry we took so long, but there were some important matters concerning you that came up. We are ready to inform you and ask you some questions. After that, I will ask for my one request from you." Hestia told me. I simply nodded and followed her into the throne room.

When I came into the room, I immediately noticed the gods in their very modern day clothing. I started to tremble as I walked towards them. As soon as I got to the center of the room, I immediately bowed.

Poseidon spook up first, "No need to bow young one, for after you here this news, we may need to be bowing to you." I looked in confusion as a stood back up. Poseidon simply laughed and said, "You'll see."

"Percy, you may want to sit down, we have a lot to talk about." Hestia told and snapped her fingers, making a chair appear behind me.

-**Line break **-

_Still Percy's POV_

To say I was stunned would be an extreme understatement. But still, all in all, I think that I handled the fact that my dad was a primordial, and was more powerful than all of the Olympians combined, pretty well. I was also stunned about the fact I was going to be a god, and then after that a primordial heir to the personification of time itself.

"Percy, this leads me to my request," Hestia told me, "Will you, Perseus Jackson, accept my offer to become my fully adopted son. This will not affect any of your ties with your father, but will give you a rather strong control over the fire of the hearth, along with a few other abilities."

"Yes!" I blurted really loud and fast. "I mean, I accept your offer, mother." I said, trying to not sound so desperate and needy. When I looked at Hestia, a smile spread across her face. I didn't know Hestia that well yet, but she made me feel so peaceful. She made me feel like I had found a home when I'm around her.

"Then I, Hestia, goddess of the hearth, adopt Perseus Jackson, son of Chronos, and therefore bestow my full blessing, as if he were a natural born child, upon him." As the final words came out of her mouth, my body started to warm up, and my arms and legs started to glow red. After glowing for about ten seconds, it faded and my mom came up and gave me a big hug.

"Well I believe that is all for this meeting, council dismissed." Declared Zeus before flashing out in a barrage of thirty or so lightning strikes around his throne. The rest of the gods and goddesses, with the exception of Hestia, Poseidon, and Apollo left. Apollo came over to me and gave a pat on the back and a good luck before leaving. That left my mom and Poseidon.

"Congratulations, Percy, on making Zeus really upset that he isn't going to be the most powerful being on earth anymore!" Poseidon told me with a silly grin on his face. "I will help you learn to use your water powers every Saturday. I will teach how to do something, and then you can practice it all week and then we start the next lesson on the following Saturday. Oh and another thing, you can stay in my cabin and Camp Half-Blood until one is built for you." I agreed to his plan, and thanked him. He then flashed out of the palace too, leaving me with my mother.

"I believe it is time we head to Camp Half-Blood." My mother told me. I had no clue what she was talking about, and she seemed to notice my confused look and started to tell me about it.

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for children of the gods. It is lead by Dionysus, god of wine and madness, although a centaur by the name of Chiron does all of the work. There is no cabin for you because there has never been a son or daughter of a primordial god or goddess at camp."

With that, my mom grabbed my hand and flashed us to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I need people to vote on my pole so I know who to make main characters in my story. All feedback is appreciated! Also, in the reviews, put whether or not you want Percy to do the quests from Rick's series, but with the changes from his change in background. Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I took the pole down because I decided whom I want to write story about by myself. I did, however, put another poll up. Well if you read the chapter, can you just put if you liked it or not in the review? I got about 8 people who like it, but over 500 who have viewed it. I'm not sure what that means. Thanks for reading anyways, and have a great day!**

Camp Half-Blood

_Katie's POV_

I was working in the garden by the Demeter cabin when the conch horn went off. I was a little confused because it wasn't an eating time. I put it off and just assumed it was an accident.

I was plant some beautiful lilacs in the Demeter garden that went all the way around the garden. There were hundreds of different kinds of flowers in the garden. There was everything from roses to sunflowers to moonlace. There were a few different types of fruit tree in the back yard of the cabin.

About two minutes after the first blow from the conch horn, it went off again. This time I decided it must have been an emergency meeting for the cabin leaders. I had recently been appointed leader by majority vote. The previous leader and the rest of the cabin thought I was a better leader, so I accepted the challenge.

As I was making my way to the Big House for the meeting, I noticed that there was an abnormal amount of confusion in the air. I heard a lot of gossip about new a 'new god taking over camp' or 'Hestia had a boyfriend' (that was mostly the Aphrodite cabin, but I still heard it.)

When I arrived in the meeting room, which was more like a game room, I took my spot around the Ping-Pong table. That's right, we discussed our life and death decision over a Ping-Pong table. I was the last person to arrive, to my embarrassment, so everyone watched me as I sat down. Thankfully Chiron started talking and took the eyes off me.

"Thank you for coming, whether or not you were on time. We have a very important task to do at hand. I will let Lady Hestia explain." Announced the centaur, motioning towards the goddess.

"Thank you Chiron, no need for the 'Lady' though, I'm no more important than you. Anyways, back to the point at hand. We recently came across descendent of a god that we have never encountered before. From what I hear, you guys normally just stick the children of non-Olympinas in the Hermes cabin and be done with it correct? Well not this time. You will need to have a new cabin built. This god is far more powerful than Zeus, and his cabin is to be the most magnificent cabin in the camp." Hestia explained. Some of the demigods gasped at the thought of a god being more powerful than Zeus.

"Who is this god, and who is his son?" questioned Luke, the Hermes cabin leader.

"This god is more than a god. The god is Chronos, primordial of time. And his child is also my child and has been blessed by Thetis. His name is Perseus Jackson." I was surprised that Hestia had a child. I thought she was a maiden goddess. But a child of a primordial? At our camp? I can't imagine how powerful he must be.

"Oh, and those of you who question my maiden hood, I adopted him. He has no training with a sword yet, but he has been living on the run for three years. He is not one to underestimate." Stated Hestia. Whenever she mentioned her son, Hestia's eyes beemed with pride.

"We will discuss this in a full camp meeting before the campfire. Until then, tell nothing of this meeting to anyone. Katie will you give Perseus a tour of the camp. He is in the big house waiting for someone to show him around." Chiron instructed. I told him I would and left to find the boy.

_Percy's POV_

I am still bewildered by the place. It is so beautiful and so pure. The sky is cleaner than anything I have ever seen, the oxygen is more refreshing, it feels like this place has not been affected by pollution or the deteriorating ozone.

Once we got inside of the camp, Chiron made a beeline to this big blue house. It looked like it belonged in the 80's when you looked at it from the outside. It was a baby blue and appeared to be three or so stories. The inside, on the other hand, was anything but 80's. It looked like a log cabin, with top of the line furniture and ten times larger than any log cabin.

When we sat done in what I assumed was Chiron's office, he started to talk. "I shall call a meeting for the councilors and we will discuss this. Then at the campfire we will tell all of the other campers. Perseus, you stay in here. I will send one of the councilors to show you around after the meeting. Hestia, I want you to come with me. I don't fully understand this situation yet."

"Ok, but why cant I go to the meeting?" I inquired.

"Technically you aren't a councilor yet, so it could cause problems with the other campers. I'm sorry, but it won't take long." Replied the horse.

So here I was again. Waiting for a meeting about me to end. I feel extreme déjà vu. Mom gave me a hug and then she walked out of the room with pony boy. Once they had left, I just sat there, trying to process everything I had been told. After what felt like an hour, but was not even half that, I was about to go explore myself when a girl about my age walked in. She was not that tall, she was about my height. Around five foot four inches. (I haven't hit my growth spurt yet) She had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and had a warm mix of brown and green colored eyes.

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and I'm going to show you around camp today. You must be Perseus Jackson then?"

"That's me!" I replied in a cheery voice. In all honesty I was happy to do something besides sit in a chair. "But just call me Percy, Perseus makes me feel old. Which I guess I could make masked old, but I don't want to be old though, I want to be young." That last part mumbled to myself more so than to Katie.

-**Line break **-

_Katie's POV_

This boy was the complete opposite of what I had expected. I had thought the he would be a tall, arrogant prick who only thought of himself because of the amount of power he had. He was anything besides what I thought he would be. Well, there was one similarity. He did look good. But other than that, he was nothing like my expectations. He didn't even mention anything about his parents besides that fact he wished he was able to meet them.

Percy was actually pretty funny. He had a sarcastic comment for just about any situation. He also seemed impressed that my mother was an Olympian. This kid was really down to earth. He was very interested when I told him about the food.

"Food? When are we going to eat? I haven't eaten in almost two days! I'm starving when is dinner? What kind of food do they serve? Does it taste good? Will they give seconds?" He fired off his questions like a machine gun, as he looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, fifteen minutes, that sucks, fifteen minutes, pizza tonight, yes, and yes." Was my answer to his questions. I replied with equal speed.

"Fifteen minutes? That long? Man, I got all worked up for nothing." He said. His face turned downcast and he looked sullen. I immediately felt bad for not giving him any snacks since he hadn't eaten in two days.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sure I can find some snacks somewhere!" I told him with a guilty tone in my voice. He started to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I questioned him.

"Nothing it's fine, I don't need any snacks. I waited two days I can wait fifteen minutes. But you have the funniest facial expression when you feel guilty." I lightly punched him in the arm told him to shut up and that we needed to finish the tour before lunch.

As we passed by the cabins, he had an impressed look on his face.

"I like the Poseidon one," he said, "I am gonna go check it out." He started to walk towards the concrete house that was covered in seashells that was more commonly known as Poseidon's cabin.

"No, don't go in there! He will kill you!" I yelled after and started to run after him. I didn't catch him. I don't understand how I didn't though. He was walking and I sprinted. He only had a couple step head start. It was like time slowed sped up for him so he could walk over there without me even noticing. As he walked in, I was sure we would be holding a funeral tonight at the campfire.

After the door closed, I internally flinched, waiting for my new friend's doom. But after a couple minutes of nothing happening, I started walking towards the cabin. I knocked on the door and called his name. He opened the door, and looked at me with a confused frown.

"What's wrong Katie? Did I do something? Poseidon told me I could stay in his cabin until mine was made, so I was just checking it out." I was relieved to find that he was alive but a bit stunned King Kelp Head would let a kid that wasn't his own live in his cabin.

"Never enter another gods cabin that isn't your parent. They will kill you unless you have permission. Especially Zeus, Artemis, and Poseidon." I warned him.

He flashed me a smug grin and said, "Poseidon and I are friends all ready, and my dad threaten Zeus that if he touched a hair on my head, he would personally make Zeus fade. So neither of them will kill me. Artemis would kill me, but I'm not that stupid. I'm just really slow sometimes." I was stunned at his first remarked but openly laughed at the 'slow' part. We were going to be good friends, I could already tell.

After ten more minutes of showing him around, we headed to the dining hall. Percy would have sprinted there, but he didn't know how to get to the dining hall.

_Thalia's POV_

I had really done it. I didn't think I would be able to, but I had. That night, after she passed out, I grabbed all of the money I could find, grabbed with some food, clothes, and a picture of my dead brother and left. I had finally run away. After thirteen years of torture, I escaped and made off to find a new life.

I left my house that was in the suburbs of New Jersey and set out north, towards the Big Apple. I knew the journey would be hard, but I kept getting attacked by these horrid beasts, making the journey harder by tenfold. I had no way to beat them, so I had to run away. That was, until this morning. When I woke up this morning, I had silver charm bracelet on my wrist that I didn't have the previous day. There were two charms on the band. One looked like a bronze spear, and the other looked like a circular shield with a tiny head on it. I felt a strang urgency to rub them, so I did.

The shield charm turned into a giant circular bronze shield with the face of a snake lady on it. I recognized the face to be Medusa on the front. The spear charm turned into a spear that was about five feet long. The back of the shield had a note attached. It read

_Dear Thalia,_

_ These gifts will protect you from the monsters. Do not hesitate to kill them. I love you, help is on the way._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

That was impossible. My father had left me when I was born and then came back and left again when my brother was born. There is no way he loves me enough to do this for me. 'How did he even get these on without me waking up?' I wondered to myself. Those were questions for later. The sun was out, and I needed to get on the move.

**A/N: Thalia will be a bit OOC because, well, she will have a different past before arriving to Camp Half-Blood. Vote on the pole. Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	5. Sorry

**A/N: I am going to re-write this story, so it won't be updated for a while. I will be, however, writing a new story. I personally think it will be much better, but that is for to decide. I posted the story earlier, but it may take up to eight hours before you can read it. Please check it out! Thank you!**


End file.
